Who Knows How To Sing?
by ATForever315
Summary: Thalia and Nico don't sing, but they can relate to a lot of songs. Multiple songfics. Most likely Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: May be a little OOC, but you guys can get use to that. I don't own anything. This one was kinda rushed so it kinda sucks.)**

Nico and Thalia were two not so different people. They met at camp half-blood, and now they were both the same age. It was the emo son of Hades, and the confident daughter of Zeus. You could blame Percy and Annabeth for introducing them to each other. Nico gave Thalia a death glare which Thalia returned. After Bianca was killed as a hunter of Artemis, Nico has always been hostile over the Hunters. Thalia had ended up as the Lieutenant of Artemis after returning from a quest. Thank god after two minutes of death glaring Percy informed Nico about Thalia quitting the hunters due to not agreeing with some of the average huntress thoughts about boys. With that out of the way, Nico and Thalia had clicked almost instantly. Maybe they should have said thank you, because after that day, Nico and Thalia where inseparable.

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<br>Forever, yeah if we're together  
>We can make it better<strong>_

It's been two years since they met. Nico needed his best friend Thalia, and Thalia needed her best buddy Nico. Punk meets Emo and they click. It's basic. The two finally came down to the conclusion that without the other they would basically die. It wasn't that Percy and Annabeth were boring, but they needed their partner in crime. Aside from being partners in crime, they needed each other to make a cloudy day sunny and a boring day fun.

Whenever Nico felt like he wanted to just fall down a mountain, there Thalia was. She was there to make him smile and help her torment the Stoll Brothers. When Thalia finally lost it with the Aphrodite girls, Nico was always there for her to take on in the sword arena instead of set the Aphrodite cabin on fire. One word for them is BFFs.

**  
><strong>_**You and I  
>We never get to sleep we're up all day<br>We're overworked and under paid  
>You and I<br>We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
>Watching time drift away as we burn away<strong>_

Thalia and Nico end up getting barely any hours of sleep. Now that they entered the real world, life has gotten harder between multiple odd jobs, and online college. It just goes on and on and on. At least they still have their Best Friend stuck in the same apartment with them.

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<br>Forever, yeah if we're together  
>We can make it better<strong>_**  
><strong> 

Yet, through all of this hell, the dynamic duo still has fun. Once in a while they go to a movie and make fun of the sappy romance scenes. Sometimes they would go to the park and possibly maybe just blow up a trash can or scare kids on Halloween. It's times like that where the two still remember how important the other one is. Without the crazy daughter of Zeus, Nico would sulk away into the darkness. Without the dark son of Hades, Thalia would be in a lot of trouble….or in jail.

****_**You and I  
>We've never felt so right<br>That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
>You and I<br>We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
>So then I could never quit, I just burn away <strong>_**  
><strong> 

Thalia dragged Nico all the way through college. Then Nico dragged Thalia back to camp to get a job at Camp Half-Blood. There the two ended up as head councilors again. There were about 6 kids in the Hades cabin, and about 3 in the Zeus cabin. To make a little extra money, Nico and Thalia pulled a "Percy and Annabeth" and got an extra job as a specialist instructor. Thalia was an archery instructor and Nico went for Greek history instructor. Thankfully the two were still able to get into trouble, just not as much.

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story**_**  
><strong>_**And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
>Forever, yeah if we're together<br>We can make it better**_**  
><strong> 

A month after Nico and Thalia started working back at camp they realized something. That's all they had to do from the start. Still, they enjoyed the ride. Hopefully Chip n' Dale will have more adventure's dealing with the next generation and teach them what best friends are.

**(I shortened the song. I don't own You and I by Anarbor.**

**Should I continue? More song-fics to come? I don't know, you tell me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: This song is "What Hurts the Most by the Rascal Flatts. I don't own anything.)**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

Nico wasn't one to shed many emotions, but he could let his feelings come out when he needed them to. He wouldn't mind the rain falling from the sky and onto his cabin. He was ok with tearing up over Bianca for a little bit. Aside from Bianca, there was one more girl in Nico's life that could bring him to tears.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Thalia Grace, the one girl in Nico's life that he has fallen in love with. And with her being a hunter means that they can never be. They never were to begin with. Going forward without given a chance with her will always depress him. Of course, Nico's been able to hide his emotions and he has been able to pretend that his love for her never existed. But that's not what really sends him into his cabin to cry the night away.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Each night wasn't just about Bianca and the impossible existence of (What Aphrodite calls) "Thalico". It was more than just that. It was the fact that each time Thalia would come to camp she and Nico would only hang out. They were and are the best of friends, but only friends. He never tried to take a step closer.

The last time Thalia came, he never tried to even tell Thalia that he loved her. No, Nico was to afraid of rejection and losing their friendship. For Thalia's sake and his, Nico would try to ignore the fact that he loved her. Then the only one who would know about it would be himself and the empty Hades cabin.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

**Nico struggled with the guilt and pain of losing his chances with her. He has to endure everyday without her. Yet he still moves through his life.**

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

Everything reminds him of Thalia. Sometimes when he ran into Annabeth or Percy he would feel a stab of pain in his heart. He would remember Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and himself walk down the beach and hang out. They would all laugh and talk, but overall, they would have fun.

Now Nico has to wake up and prepare for another day with out Thalia.

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Nico would ask himself that he went back to when Thalia was at camp, would he have told her that he loved her. He asked himself if her would give her every word that he ever said to himself and to his heart about her to her face. Would he ever open his mouth or would he remain silent?

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Nico's best friend, girl Nico loved, and the only girl Nico can't have. He didn't really blame anyone but himself. There wasn't really anyone to blame, but himself. He let her leave him. He trapped his feelings under a rock so they couldn't leave. Nico let Thalia get away. And Thalia probably never noticed.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

It hurt. It hurt to know that Thalia Grace was untouchable. It hurt to know that he could easily be rejected. It hurt to know that he was completely out of her league. But what hurt the most was that he didn't do anything about it. He was close to Thalia, and he let her walk away with the rest of the boy hating hunters. And it just put Nico in absolute pain to try and ignore the fact that he was in love.

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

Next time Thalia came, Nico would make her his. No matter how hard it would be.

**(So that was a little Thalico. I'm going to add more song-fics. Just give me time.)**

Thx


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: This is "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. It may seem different than the song. But this is how I interpreted it.)**

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Thalia Grace was a person who could use some space all the time and anytime. She never expected that she would need him when she was on the brink of tears. Thalia never thought that time could move so slowly. She never thought that she would miss him each time she saw his side of the bed made and unused.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

The day he walked away she counted each step he took. She wished that he would come back. She wanted him to know how much she needed him.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

When Nico left for that quest, he took a giant chunk of Thalia's heart along with him. When he left, Thalia noticed that his face and his entire presence had gone missing.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Thalia had to survive each day without him. She never heard his voice say "I love you" or "You're amazing Thals". She would walk into her cabin with a part of her day incomplete. Her Nico wasn't there with his not so bright but still wonderful presence was missing.

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

Now whenever Thalia passes anything, she can almost see Nico there. He would wave her over and hug her. He would whisper "I love you" into her ear.

Sometimes she would come across one of Nico's band shirts on her cabin floor along with her scattered clothes that she would leave on the floor. It would still have the lingering smell of Nico. When Thalia found one of his shirts, it was his favorite shirt. He would never go into a sword fight with Percy without his favorite shirt. It was a black t-shirt and in blood red font it said GREEN DAY. It was Nico and Thalia's favorite shirt of his.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

When he would leave the Zeus cabin, Thalia would count each step he took until he reached his cabin. She would end up missing him two minutes after he left.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

Thalia would think about Nico each day of his quest. It was the only way she could find the face that was missing from her life. And it was the only way she could find the missing parts of her heart.

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Thalia would never hear Nico's voice say "Bring it Pinecone Face" in the sword arena. She would never hear him complain about how she would always beat him in archery. For what seemed like years, the highlight of her day was gone. She honestly and truly missed her boyfriend.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

Going over it in her head, Thalia had finally decided that she and Nico were basically made for each other and they would be there forever. She knew that they would, and she hoped that he knew it too.

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Nico came back, but he didn't come back alive. He was unknowingly poisoned and beyond help. He spent one day with Thalia before he died.

He had a small memorial in the now empty Hades cabin. A silver plaque and a black rose in a grey water refilling vase. The plaque writing was surprisingly in electric blue. It said:

Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. A close friend. A brother. Never to be Forgotten.

Thalia would visit as much as she could, sometimes with Percy and Annabeth, but usually by herself. She would tell him about herself and then she would always say that she poured her heart and soul into everything she did. She would say that she could barely breathe without him.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

Nico was dead. Thalia never got into another relationship. With Nico gone, he died along with a fragment of her heart. His face was permanently missing from her life. It hurt, everyday there would be silent tears and a heart broken girl disguised as Thalia Grace.

_**And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Thalia never heard another "I love you" for two years. Her day never began and never ended.

One day Thalia Grace took a quest. She died. Thalia was safe from entering the Fields of Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment. When she entered Elysium, she saw many heroic campers. Some were younger, somewhere older. There was one with an eye patch. She believed his name was Ethan.

Two days of her life as a dead person where spent wandering around. While she was seeing who ended up as lucky as her, she ran into someone. When she looked at their face, it was Nico. He was surprised to see that she had died. Thalia on the other hand simply smiled, and said, "I missed you."

**(Hope you liked it.)**

Thx


End file.
